


heart diagnosis

by sae_what



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Ladybug has a crush of Chat Noir, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Ouran High School Host Club manga - Ch 57 Spoilers, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Valentine's Day Fluff, ladybug is an idiot in love okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Ladybug takes a magazine quiz to find out whether or not she’s in love with Chat Noir.Based on the manga Ouran High School Host Club.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 206





	heart diagnosis

Ladybug felt sick. She could still feel Chat Noir’s touch on her knuckles after giving her another fist bump.

Alya waved a hand in front of her. “Ladybug. Ladybug!”

She jumped, startled. “Huh? What?”

“The Fox Miraculous?” She held up the box in front of Ladybug.

“Oh! Uh, thanks, Alya…”

She lifted an eyebrow at Ladybug, offering a sly smile. “What’s on your mind?”

Ladybug frowned at her, with a little bit of desperation. She’s never told anyone this, but she can of course trust Alya, right?

Her earrings blinked. Two minutes left. She knew she couldn’t leave right away, knowing that she had to get this out of my chest. 

“Whenever I’m near Chat Noir, I start feeling sick.” She began to ramble. “Okay, well, I know you’re not a doctor but…”

Alya squinted at her with anticipation. “Where is this going?”

“Like… I only get really bad symptoms when I’m around him. I feel like I can’t breathe and… Ugh, never mind, it’s stupid. It’s probably nothing.”

Once her earrings blinked one minute, she whirled her yo-yo, ready to dash out. But before she could, Alya grabbed her by the wrist.

“Wait. I think I’ll have something that might help you.” She reached in her bag and held out a magazine. 

“ _Heart Diagnosis Test_?” Ladybug read the headline of the magazine aloud, letting out a breath of laughter. Why on earth would she have a magazine like that in her bag?

“I really can’t tell you how you feel. And I know it’s complicated, but maybe this will give you an answer.”

She accepted it. “Thanks, Alya.”

That night, she read the magazine before going to bed.

* * *

Today was Valentine’s Day, a day of the highest casualties of broken-hearted people. Ladybug faced the large chocolate-covered akuma that was knocking down cars and buildings left and right.

As she reached for her yo-yo, she was ready to call Chat before she felt her heart pound thinking about hearing his voice.

_1\. Your chest hurts when you think about this person._

That magazine Alya gave her the other night… It was kind of absurd. Does anyone really pay attention to that kind of stuff?

Before she could call him, Chat Noir arrived just in time.

He landed on his two feet beside her, holding his staff in front of him. Ladybug felt the corners of her lips rise as she caught sight of her partner.

“Hey, m’lady,” Chat chirped. “You feeling better since the last time?”

She recalled the time she felt like she was about to faint when Chat caught her after a fall from a building.

“Yeah. All better. Ready to take down another one?” 

He grinned. “Ready as always.”

As always. Of course. They’d always fight together after all, and Ladybug knew that was enough for Chat Noir. She knew nothing could take that away from him, fighting by her side, and having the freedom and fun that he had as Chat Noir.

Knowing this made her feel lighter.

_2\. When this person is happy, you are happy._

  
But why wouldn’t she feel happy for him? After all, they were partners and friends.

Still, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

_Focus, Ladybug. You have to focus._

Movements in sync, they charged at the akumatized victim. 

She glanced at Chat Noir as he laughed at his own bad pun. “Sure hope we don’t get cavities after this!” He licked the chocolate that dripped on his cheek. He smiled like it was the best chocolate he’s ever tasted.

Seeing him be so playful in a time like this would normally upset Ladybug, scolding at him to see the seriousness of the situation, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop admiring him as he laughed even harder, soaked in chocolate.

_3\. When he smiles, you feel like crying._

Despite that, he was there for her, not questioning her abilities when she summoned a package full off socks from her Lucky Charm. 

He called for his Cataclysm, quickly dodging the akuma’s punches and kicks. Now, he looked concentrated and serious, as if he wasn’t still covered in chocolate and laughing hysterically a minute ago.

_4\. You think this person is respectable._

  
Ladybug tied the socks all together so she could use them as a rope to get a hold of their opponent, Chat holding them back. Finally, Ladybug tore apart the love letter in its hand, releasing a dark violet butterfly.

Freeing the de-evilized butterfly, Chat held out his fist.

“Another akuma defeated, m’lady.”

Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest. She couldn’t say it was because of all the adrenaline after fighting their opponent; that was just another akuma.

No… this feeling was something different.

Chat Noir… He’s always been there for her, fighting along her side. Constantly expressing that he’d fight with her no matter what, telling her and reminding her that he wouldn’t leave or go anywhere if she wasn’t there with him.

And she wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to fight with him too. Wanted him to call to her when she needed help, wanted him to rely on her, more than anyone else.

Why did this hurt so badly?

_5\. You want to become this person’s strength._

  
She let out an audible gasp. 

Chat eyed her with concern. “M’lady? You’re not still sick, are you?”

No.

This can’t be happening.

  
_If you scored more than 80 points, you are in love him with. Be honest with how you feel and don’t be afraid to express your love to him._

  
His eyes were glued onto hers. And she felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest. She felt her cheeks turn bright red, like she could blend into her costume.

Chat inched closer to her. “Should we take you somewhere? You’re really red…”

She backed away from him, frantically pointing at his miraculous. “You… You’re about to transform back!”

“Wait, Ladybug - !”

She flung her yo-yo and swung away, finding the closest alleyway and transforming back as Marinette.

She leaned beside the brick wall and sat on the cold floor, hiding her face with her hands.

Tikki rested on her lap. “Marinette? What’s wrong?”

“Tikki…” Her voice muffled as she covered them with her palms. “These symptoms I’m having… It’s not because I’m sick.” 

“Huh?”

She lifted her head up from her hands, meeting eyes with her kwami.

Marinette really wanted to cry.

“I’m in love with Chat Noir.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N on 6/5/2020: Because of your wonderful comments, I was inspired to write more “Ladybug falling for Chat Noir” fics. If you liked this fic, you might also like one I wrote called “ [uncharted territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804107) .” Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave kudos and comments ❤️


End file.
